Rin's Birthday Disaster?
by LiEl0098
Summary: It was Rin's birthday, Miku was the only girl left to spend time with. But Len suddenly gets in the way.She left without saying a word. It's now up to Len to find her. will it be a happy ending? ONE-SHOT!


**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**I'm publishing my first ever One-shot!**

**Hooray~!**

***Cough* I dunno if this'll be good,**

**But please enjoy!**

**o.0.O.0.o**

It was a typical day at the Vocaloid household….

Until….

"She's playing with me!"

"No! with me!"

"Nuh-uh! Miku likes Rin better!"

"Miku likes Len better!"

Rin and Len were fighting again.

This time, about who's getting to play a racing game with Miku.

"Guys! Stop fighting! We can all play!" Miku said calming the twins in front of her.

"No we can't!" They both shouted at her, angrily.

"Wh-Why?" she stuttered, The kagamines can be hard to manage when they're mad.

"Because there are only two players!" Rin stated.

"then how 'bout…you two play together?" Miku asked.

The twins stared at Miku for a second, and then at each other.

"_We don't want to!"_ They protested.

Miku huffed and crossed her arms. "You guys are Twins! You should be enjoying each other's company!"

Len blinked. "Rin isn't my sister! She's just my STEP-SISTER. And that's why I hate her."

"Yeah, that's why I hate him too." Rin pouted.

Miku rubbed her temples, 'Rin and Len are so stubborn sometimes….' She thought.

"Anyway, back to the subject, MIku is playing with me!" Len said, Grabbing Miku and pulling her to play the game.

"Hey! No fair!" Rin shouted angrily, trying to grab the 'Wii Wheel' from Len.

Unfortunately, Rin couldn't reach it and gave up. "Don't worry Rin! We can play later if you like!" Miku said, cheering her up.

Len smirked. "Yeah~"

Rin huffed and went out of the game room.

**#Rin P.O.V# [Time skip]**

I went to a nearby park, just a few blocks away.

I sat at the edge of one of the stairs.

"Meiko is out with Kaito, Luka and Gakupo are dating, SeeU's working with SeeWoo….." I trailed off.

Miku was the only one left to be with.

Even worse, why cant everybody remember what day it is?

It's all because of Len, he took my chance of being with Miku!

"That Good-for-nothing Len…" I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me?" a voice said.

I turned around and saw my obnoxious Step-brother, Len.

I sighed "What do you need?" this _so_ wasn't the time for him bothering me.

Len smiled devilishly "I believe I just heard an insult from you? My dear sister?"

I twitched "Yes~, you heard right my brother~" I said. "Now~, GO BACK HOME IDIOT. I DON'T NEED COMPANY LIKE YOU!"

I stood up and stormed down the stairs, found a bench and sat on it.

Why does he have to bother me now?

**#Len P.O.V#**

"Now~, GO BACK HOME IDIOT. I DON'T NEED COMPANY LIKE YOU!" She said harshly, and walked away.

Geez, what's wrong with her? I didn't do anything harsh…

Well, it's not like I care, right?

I went back to the Voca house.

I just wanted to see her if she was fine, and she suddenly calls me 'Good-for-nothing'?

Tch, girls these days are so…so…..short-tempered

I opened the door and yelled. "I'm back!"

"LEN!" Miku and Gumi shouted from the kitchen. "Len! Come here!"

I felt my eardrums pop just now.

I walked over to the kitchen and Gumi pulled me over to the calendar, hanging unto the wall.

"Len…..do you know when was Rin born?" Miku asked curiously.

"Uhh, why do you need to know?" I asked back.

Gumi pinched my arm "Out with it Shota."

I winced and said "D-December 27th!"

Miku looked shocked "Oh no, Oh no…" she panicked "This is bad…REALLY bad.."

Gumi sweat dropped "It's her Birthday today, am I right?"

"Yes!" Miku shouted.

"Calm down, it's not like she deserves to be happy anyway." I yelped in pain when Gumi stepped on my foot.

" .NOW." she said glaring at me.

"No! who wants to comfort that little troll—AACK!" and Miku was now strangling me.

"If Rin has a bad day….You are going to hell Len." Miku muttered and let me go.

"F-Fine….I'll go comfort that little devil." I muttered the last ones silently.

"What was that?" Gumi cracked her knuckles "N-Nothing…" I ran outside.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**#Rin P.O.V#**

Hmm…..It's pretty late now, I looked at my watch, 7:45 PM.

It's still a bit early, maybe I'll stay here for a while, I wonder if anyone's worried…..

Pffft, like that'll happen.

The park was absolutely empty, the street lights were glowing brightly, although in the other side, it was completely dark.

And the weird thing is….I'm not even scared of being alone.

"_A-choo!_" I sneezed, It was pretty cold out here, well, it is December.

I began hugging myself, okay, it's officially cold out here!

I felt my phone buzz, I opened it to see a text from Miku.

**From: MikuMiku**

**To: Rinny-Orange**

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Where are you!**_

_**Gumi and I are worried!**_

I smiled, at least somebody cares.

And then suddenly, my phone got texts from Kaito, Meiko, SeeU, SeeWoo, Gakupo, Luka and the others. Saying things like 'Rin come home!' or 'Rin! Come back or no oranges for a week!'

The only person who didn't worried was my step-brother,

Len.

I slammed my phone shut the minute I thought of him. That little demon ruined my birthday.

I glanced at my watch, 8:09.

I don't want to go home just yet…I leaned on a tree, and sat down beside it.

Before I knew it, I felt sleepy…

I fell asleep in a park, what's the worst that could happen?

**#Len P.O.V#**

WHERE IS RIN?

I walked briskly at the street, I had no other choice but to find that troublesome girl!

'_**"aishite'ru" da nante ne'**_

'_**kakehiki da yo koi no geemu wa'**_

'_**ochita hou ga make desho'**_

My ringtone rang, I answered it and said "Yo?"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Luka screeched at the phone, I think I just became deaf.

"L-Luka?" I was shocked. "Wh-" "WHY DID YOU LEFT RIN ALL ALONE? YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HER!"

"I-" before I can response , Luka already cut off.

I walked passed a park, Rin is going to be in so much tro-

Wait,

That girl right there is…..

"R-Rin?" I exclaimed. I ran up to the girl sleeping under a tree.

I looked at her, she was sleeping peacefully. I held her hand and it felt cold, Tch, this girl is a hassle.

I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her neck , I kept holding her hands to prevent it from getting cold.

"Rin? Hey, wake up you idiot…" I said as softly as I can.

She groaned and said "1 more minute…" Fine then. You asked for this..

I kissed her softly in the lips, only for a minute.

I pulled away and she began opening her eyes. "….H-huh? I fell asleep?...L-Len?"

I hit her lightly in the head and said, "Everyone's worried , you idiot."

She immediately stood up and dusted herself "Why of all people, you had to find me?"

I also stood up "You're lucky I found you here, or you would've been sleeping here until morning."

Rin growled "Whatever, I'm going back now."

Before Rin even got far I asked her "Are you mad?"

Rin stopped. "Yes," she turned around and faced me. "I'm mad at you."

I took a step closer, "Are you….sad?"

"S-Sad?" she stuttered.

**#Rin P.O.V#**

Why did he suddenly ask th-that?

"Umm… Why would you ask?" I was surprised, Len was caring?

He took another step closer "Because I care. Now answer me Rin, are you sad?"

I walked backward. "I-Umm….N-No.."

He smirked "Liar." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"A girl shouldn't lie. Now tell me the truth, Sad or not?"

"S-sad," I managed to say "You guys forgot my birthday! The only person I had left to hang-out with was Miku! And you took that chance away!" I shouted.

Len's eyes softened "Aww, but I supposed you forgot someone." He cooed.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Me."

He pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss. I was frozen. My step-brother just kissed me.

"Happy birthday, My dear Rin." He whispered.

I was blushing like crazy, "Th-Thanks."

"Oh, and another thing Rin…" he said walking past me.

"What now?"

"I . Love . You." he kissed my cheeks.

I blushed once more. "B-Baka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-I love you too…"

"Hmmm~? Did I just hear something Rin~?"

"Go away already!"

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Phew, done.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my one-shot.**

**Hmm, Maybe I'll continue this, what do you guys think?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Hope**

**V**

**V**

**You**

**V**

**V**

**Guys**

**V**

**V**

**REview!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
